The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving
The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving is a 1995 direct-to-video animated adventure musical film directed by Roy Allen Smith. It is the second sequel to the The Land Before Time and the third film in the franchise. Plot One day, a shower of flying rocks impacts near the Great Valley, and causes a rock slide in the Mysterious Beyond, which blocks the water supply of the Great Valley. The increasing lack of water causes conflicts between the inhabitants of the Great Valley, who have lived in relative peace and harmony until this event. When the interspecies situation becomes worse and worse, Littlefoot and the others set out to find water, whereby to keep the peace in the Great Valley. They are pursued by Hyp, a small Fast-Runner, Nod, a Clubtail and Mutt, an odd looking Bigmouth, three teenage dinosaurs who constantly bully and browbeat Littlefoot and his friends. When Littlefoot and the others find a small lake, the teenagers emerge and claim the waterhole for themselves, demanding that Littlefoot and the others keep silent about their discovery. Unwilling to comply, Littlefoot and the others flee from the bullies. During the following pursuit, the bullies are chased away by a wasp after Mutt accidentally called it a dummy, and the kids discover the reason for the blockage of the Great Valley's water source. Before they can return and tell the other Valley inhabitants the truth, lightning strikes on a tree, and ignites a wildfire that spreads rapidly through the dried Valley. The dinosaurs barely make it to safety at the edge of the Mysterious Beyond while the fire ravages their home. When the protagonists tell the other dinosaurs of their discovery of the water's blockage, disunity about what to do prevents the adult dinosaurs from doing anything to utilize this knowledge. Hyp, Nod and Mutt set out into the Mysterious Beyond on their own to get to the water first. Anticipating the danger to which Hyp and his cohorts have exposed themselves, and recognizing commonality with them, Littlefoot and the others follow, in order to help if necessary. It becomes so when a pool of water Hyp enters turns out to be a dangerous tar pit. Littlefoot and the others pull him out of the tar by combined effort. Soon afterwards, the adult dinosaurs appear in search of their offspring, and are united by the understanding that it was the unity of their children that helped them to find water. It is implied during the discussion thereof that Hyp's own experience of harsh treatment by his father is the cause of his harshness toward others. Before they are able to take further steps, the herd is attacked by a pack of four small Sharpteeth. the following pursuit leads to the bed of the now dry river that flows through the Great Valley, and exactly to the spot where a dam of boulders created by the rockslide has blocked the river. During the following encounter between the Sharpteeth and the herbivorous dinosaurs, the unity of the children, a group which now includes Hyp and his cronies, proves elemental. Cera's father, Littlefoot's grandfather and later Hyp's father keep the Sharpteeth occupied while Cera and the now placid teenagers succeed in breaking the dam. They all watch as the freed water washes away the Sharpteeth (though they manage to survive and land on the opposite bank). The herds return to the Valley, which now has enough water for them, although the fire has destroyed most of the plants on which they feed. Working together, the dinosaurs survive the time until the plants start to grow again by feeding on the last remains of the plants, moving from one verdant area to another and sharing everything they find; a behavior which gives this time its name The Time of the Great Giving. Voice cast * Scott McAfee as Littlefoot * Candace Hutson as Cera * Heather Hogan as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie, Mutt and Iguanodon * Rob Paulsen as Spike and Kosh * Whitby Herford as Hyp * Scott Menville as Nod * Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck * Linda Gray as Grandma Longneck and mother Quetzalcoatlus * Nicholas Guest as Hyp's Father and Mutt's father * Tress MacNeille as Stegosaurus, Spike & Ducky's mother and Petrie's mother * John Ingle as Narrator and Cera's father * Frank Welker as Velociraptor Songs * When You're Big (performed by Whitby Hertford, Jeff Bennett and Scott Menville) * Standing Tough (performed by John Ingle) * Kids Like Us (performed by Scott McAfee, Candace Hutson, Heather Hogan and Jeff Bennett) * If We Hold On Together instrumental International releases For information about international dubs and releases, The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving/International. Category:1995 films Category:1990s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Roy Allen Smith Category:Films produced by Zahra Dowlatabadi Category:Films produced by Nelson Shin Category:Films directed by Roy Allen Smith Category:Film scores by Michael Tavera Category:Film scores by James Horner Category:American sequel films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Half-Disney Television Animation Category:Non-Disney animated films Category:Universal Studios Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Universal Cartoon Studios